Nuts and Volts
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Wiress has just won the games and is on the train back to District 3 with her mentor, Beetee when she starts to have a nightmare and he comes to comfort her. Please read and review.


_**I wrote this fic for Cjborange for winning the mini competition thingy I did on the Capitol Games, I hope you enjoy and I would love feedback :).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**_

 _ **~The Lonely Geek**_

 **Nuts and Volts**

"Argh!" Her arms thrashed around in agony, as if fighting off thousands of mutant beetles that were crawling up her arms, onto her body, into her eyes. The shriek awoke him with a start, and he immediately knew that she was reliving the worst moment, still fresh in her memory. It happened to him as well.

"Hey, hey, Wiress." He rushed into her room on the train that was rushing back to District 3, the place they called home. He shook her awake roughly, out of kindness though. He knew it was better to be rough and wake her sooner, than be gentle and let her spend more time trapped between reality and the past. Her eyes opened wide quickly as her heartbeat quickened. Out of instinct, she put her hands out thrusting around in the dark, finding Beetee's neck. Then she remembered. She wasn't going to die. She had escaped.

"S-sorry." She mumbled, tears falling down her cheeks as she moved her hands from around his neck. He looked down at her sadly in the darkness.

"I get them too." He tells her. "All the time. I keep reliving the moment I made the electrical trap. Except this time I was electrocuted by it too." Her breathing slowed as the nightmare faded from her mind and she focused on her mentor talking.

"That would have been impossible, from where you were standing at the time." She tells him as logic started flowing back through it instead of fear. "You were standing on a thick layer of rubber." Beetee nods.

"It's funny how fear overthrows logic in dream world." He said to her. She was the only person that he had ever met with a higher level of intelligence than himself. She had made him think, really think when they had conversations together. Not many people he met could do that. He liked her for it. He may have even liked her more than that, but it was impossible for anything to ever happen between them. She was going into the arena, the odds were that she was going to die. No one from the Capitol had been expecting her to win. They didn't see her intelligence. He did though.

"Not really. Dreaming is a scientific phenomenon, why should dream world as you put it, follow the laws of this world?" She asked him. He smiled down at her. This was exactly why she made him smile. This was the reason why when she came into the room his heart would beat faster than he ever thought possible.

The idea of being in love scared him though. Love was just hormones wasn't it? It was all just chemicals. What he felt for her couldn't be real, it couldn't. People are like machines, every bit does a purpose, love shouldn't come into the equation. What he was feeling felt real though. He was fighting every atom in his body from leaning forwards and kissing her. She was just so... there wasn't a word good enough to describe her. Incredible maybe, but even that didn't show all his emotion and love for her. Incredible was an understatement.

She looked up at him as he smiled at her. Her heart was racing also. She loved the way their brains thought the same way. The way he saw everything logically, like she did. He was like a machine. And she loved him for it. She could never tell him though. He would never see her as she saw him. She was just someone with the same intellectual ability as him. He started a spark that ignited a fire inside her whenever he walked into the room. Besides, he was several years older anyway.

"You're probably the smartest person in Panem you know." Beetee told her, and she just shrugged modestly.

"I just use logic."

"You're like a machine, the way you're mind works it's... pretty amazing." She blushed at the compliment, glad that the room on the train was dark so that Beetee couldn't see. "I should probably let you get some sleep now," Beetee smiled. "You've not had much chance to rest recently." She nodded as he started to leave. She'd been rushed for interviews and stuff after the arena and the train journey back to District 3 was the first proper chance she'd had to rest.

"Wait." She said quickly, her heart pounding. "Could you stay for a while, until the nightmares go." Beetee smiled. He'd do anything for her.

"Of course. Maybe you can ward off mine too." He came over to her bed again and she rolled to the side to allow space for him to lay next to her. He wrapped an arm comfortingly round her. She took a deep breath and did the bravest thing of her life.

"Beetee, I want to tell you something, but if... if you don't feel the same way, can we just pretend this never happened?" She asked, stumbling slightly on her words in her anxiety.

"Of course." He faced her, his heart pounding just as hard as hers.

"I love you, I don't have any other words to say it. Every ounce of my body wants to be with you and it's illogical, but it's what I want." She told him. Beetee couldn't think of anything to say, but instead he leaned closer to her and brushed her lips with his. It only lasted for a second, but to both of them, it felt magical.

"Me too." He finally told her. "You're just so amazing and intelligent. You're like..." He stopped to think of the right mechanical word. "A nut, they screw onto the bolt as a fastener. They're important but seem insignificant. Not to me though." She smiled at his analogy. They were such geeks.

"You make me feel like I am buzzing with electricity every time I look at you, Volts." She tried the nickname out on him.

"Nuts and Volts." Beetee smiled, and they leaned in for another perfect kiss as the train hurtled on, back to their home.


End file.
